


Berlin

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: During lets kill hitler, Mels finally completes the task her whole life has been leading up to.





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> eh

'I'm all yours sweetie.'

Mels looked into the Doctor's eyes. Her whole life she'd waited for this moment. Raised from a baby to do this, to kill the Doctor. She took in his strong jaw, his eyes, full of loving but concealing such a deep rooted hurt that she could hardly bare it. Now. It had to be now. She planted a kiss on the Doctor's soft lips. Such a thing, a kiss. Capable of making hearts, of breaking hearts, of breaking people. 

'Only River Song gets to call me that.'

That name again. But what did it mean? Mels struggled to fight down the hurt that fought its way into being. Why was she feeling that? It's not like she cared. She supposed she's never know what that name meant, because the Doctor was finished, and she had earned her life.


End file.
